


Mission Log #10

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Base Ominous, Emergency - Freeform, Friendship, Gapers, Gaping spiders, Gen, Inferno Squad, Mechanics, Pilots, Planet Dathomir, Rebels, lockdown - Freeform, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores





	Mission Log #10

**Mission Log #10**

**Location:** Dathomir

 **Operative:** Pvt. Asha Cerie

 **Squad:** Inferno

 **Year:** 34 ABY (Continuation of Mission Log #5)

Asha hadn't realized how much time had gone by, being to occupied with admiring the different ships of the hangar. Surprisingly, Sheira was the one to remind her about the download of the base's data.

"Ash, let's go. I think the data's been transferred."

"B-but I wanna look at the-"

"Ash don't make me babysit you. Come on."

Sheira teased, pulling Asha by the arm. The girls walked at a brisk pace back to the main conference room, passing by several soldiers jogging down the corridor. They were in full gear, with rifles drawn.

"Uhhh, what's going on?"

Asha asked Sheira.

"Nothing we need to be a part of, we need to leave."

Sheira replied, starting to jog herself. Asha entered the room first however, snatching the datapad and making sure everything was in place. Sheira stayed outside, anxiously tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ok, it looks like-"

Before Asha could finish updating Sheira on the status of the download, the door slid shut, and the lights flickered off. It took a couple seconds before the backup generators  pumped energy back into the emergency lights, tinting the entire room in a dark red.

"Sheira! Sheira?!"

Asha exclaimed approaching the door, a hard glass panel separating them. Banging on the door, Sheira tried to communicate. But no sound passed through.

"I-I can't hear you!"

Asha tried to explain, only feeling ridiculous knowing that Sheira couldn't hear her either. Sheira looked to her left and dropped her jaw. Turning back to Asha she mouthed the words.

"I'll. Come. Back. For. You."

Then she took off, sprinting back down the corridor from which they came. Red streaks of blaster fire followed, colliding with the door, only to ricochet off and hit the adjacent wall. Then the sirens came.

"Attention! Attention! This is Lieutenant Kade of Green Squad, all pilots report to the hangar, we have a situation."

A familiar voice came from the intercom. The blare of the sirens and intercom buzzing with chatter started to give Asha a headache, causing her to drop the datapad and cover her ears. The blaster fire from the corridor started flashing by the window in more rapid bursts, meaning the source was getting closer. Then, a squad of Rebel pathfinders reached the window's field of vision, giving Asha a front row seat to the most horrific thing she would ever witness. A gigantic spider, almost the size of the corridor itself, also entered the window's field, sending a neon green orb at the pathfinders. The bubble of liquid splashed as it hit one of them, melting the skin and flesh right off the victim’s bone. Asha couldn't hear it, but she knew that he was screaming in agony.

"Oh my-"

She began, but was cut off as another pathfinder was thrown into the door, painting the clear window with a red splatter.

"No no no, I've got to get out of here."

Asha whispered, looking around the room. Discovering an air vent, she removed the grate and crawled inside. But not before grabbing the datapad. Now full of Base Ominous' schematics and information, Asha had a map for guiding herself through the maze of ventilation shafts. She eventually ended up outside of the room, watching the chaos in the hallways ensue from above. Rebel troopers and pilots alike were running in all directions, anxiously scurrying like ants trying to get to their respective places. Some even collided with each other, pushing and shoving as the sound of those huge spiders screamed in the distance.

"At least I can hear now."

Asha said to herself, trying to think positively. But deep down she knew that nothing about the present situation was positive. She had to find Sheira before those monsters did. If she knew her best friend, she would know that Sheira would be trying to find her as well. She wasn't going to leave this base, let alone this planet, without Sheira.

(-)

Now, Asha was a rat. Scurrying through an endless maze of fans and cooling systems, she tried to find any sign of her best friend. However, she had no idea where Sheira would be. Their X-Wings? No, Sheira loved her best friend as much as Asha did; no way would she even think about leaving her. The hangar? No, Sheira didn't really enjoy flying unless she absolutely had to. But, maybe she was looking for something. Or someone. That officer from earlier, Asha remembered Sheira wanting to find him.

"Maybe he knows what the hell is going on."

Pulling the base's schematics back up, she tried to navigate her way in the general direction of the Officer's Lounge. All of the high-ranking officials had some sort of shelter inside that they could hide in. Personally, Asha thought it was for cowards, which fit her initial impression of the officer when they first met. Crawling as fast as she could, Asha tried to avoid looking through the various grates that she passed by. She would get nauseous if she saw the bloody massacre of Rebel pathfinders sprawled all about the ground, some even missing limbs.

"Just keep crawling, Asha, just keep crawling."

She tried to calm herself down. Her adrenaline levels were skyrocketing, and with it her emotions. She felt like she could burst into tears at any second. But she persevered and kept going, concentrating on just trying to breathe. Once she finally reached the Officer's Lounge, she kicked the grate in front of her, and slid into the room.

"Asha?! How did you get in here?"

Sheira exclaimed, backing away from the officer they met earlier.

"Umm, I don't know if you've noticed Sheira, but this base has gone to sh-"

"I know. But I meant how did you find me? Why did you think to look in here?"

"Sheira please, I've known you for years. I know _exactly_ what're you doing."

Sheira nervously exchanged glances with the officer. Asha just shook her head.

"Look, I'm not trying to ruin, whatever this is, but can we save it for later? I kinda wanna get out of here."

Right before Sheira could reply, the officer interjected.

"There's no going back. The base is on full lockdown, no in or out."

"So what does that mean?"

"It _means_ you're stuck here for a while. At least until my guys can eradicate those creatures."

"Those creatures? Do you have any idea what they even are? What they're capable of?"

"Yes, I do. This is my base isn't it?"

Asha crossed her arms, feeling stupid.

"Point taken."

"Those monsters are indigenous to this planet. They're called Gaping spiders and they're absolutely terrible. Here we just call them Gapers, we're familiar with them."

"If you're so familiar with them, why don't you guys have some way of repelling them?"

Sheira asked. The officer stared blankly at a wall behind her.

"We did."

**End of Mission**


End file.
